Furia
by kancchan
Summary: Nienawiść w skrajnych przypadkach prowadzi do namiętności.


Wariuje, wariuje, wariuje.

Ujmuje w palce kosmyki czarnych jak smoła włosów, uświadamiając sobie, że dłonie drżą mu niebezpiecznie, niekontrolowanie, zalane pragnieniem zniszczenia, zagłady, unicestwienia. Energicznym, zniecierpliwionym ruchem zdejmuje z niego koszulkę, buchając mu powietrzem prosto w twarz. Nabiera go z powrotem do płuc i przemyka oczy w wyraźnym akcie oczekiwania, wdychając zapach intensywnej nocy. Brak protestów oznacza tylko jedno, nie potrafi się dużej hamować. Pojedyncza blizna rozkładająca się na plecach ofiary długich, krzywo obciętych paznokci utwierdzająca go tylko w tym przekonaniu, wznieca w nim pożogę pożądania, odzwierciedloną w niebezpiecznym błysku zabłąkanym w oku, mrożącym chłód szarych tęczówek. Rozprowadzająca się po komórkach wściekłość aż w nim pulsuje, nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia, chociaż szorstki dotyk pomaga, ułatwia. Przyciska usta do jego karku, pieszcząc go zapalczywie językiem. Nie potrafi się uspokoić, ale też nie chce, nie po to uległ, sprowokowany przed drażliwie uwagi rozkapryszonego kota, by teraz przerwać. Korzysta z okazji skoro ma taką szansę. Chce podnieść temperaturę jego ciała do niemal ludzkiej temperatury, czując to obezwładniające, paraliżujące ciepło, które napływa pod czubkiem języka.

Zagryza zęby na skórze, zlizując łapczywie krew sączącą się z niewielkiej rany po ugryzieniu, zbiera ją językiem i ssie delikatnie, z precyzją, której nie powstydziłaby się prostytutka z wieloletnim doświadczeniem.

Pojawiają się pierwsze jęki, pierwsze dreszcze, które może poczuć pod palcami, pierwsze przekleństwa wysypujące się z ust z prędkością karabinu, pierwsze westchnienia. To wszystko kiełkuje w ich umysłach skrytą namiętność i niepohamowane pożądanie, odzwierciedlane w przemykających po ich ciałach gwałtownych, acz przyjemnych dreszczach. Jeden z zawziętością igra z ciałem Jabury, by po chwili zniknąć w opuszkach placów, zaciśniętych boleśnie na ramionach drugiego mężczyzny, bo jedyne czego może go nauczyć to rządzy mordu, nieposkromionej, wręcz psychopatycznej, która nawiedza ciało w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, niczym śmierć bezszelestnie stąpająca po bezdrożach życia, mordując tlące się w nich ludzkie uczucia.

Przejeżdża językiem po zębach, formując usta w sardonicznym uśmiechu. Lubi oglądać jego oczy nabrzmiałe od wściekłości, wpatrywać się w te zamknięte w ocenie spokoju tęczówki konsumowane przez akt szału, czuć na szyi nieregularny, przyśpieszony oddech, wilgoć ust, warkot wściekłości, niepośpieszne, tłumione przez mocny zgryz jęki. Lubi widzieć strach przemykający po jego twarzy jak cień, nieumiejętnie tuszowany przez grymas, które powinien uchodzić za sardoniczny uśmiech, ale nie przypomina niczego, jest bezkształtny. Lubi zabijać wyimaginowany spokój, wzbudzać złość, niechęć, nienawiść, wsłuchiwać się w przekleństwa adresowane w jego kierunku, rozkoszować się destrukcją. Lucci jest jej pełen, wypełnia go powolutku, kawałek po kawałku, miażdżąc konwenanse i uparty stoicyzm zarezerwowany dla pragnącego nieprzyzwoitej władzy rządu. Jabura nie ma serca by mu tego odmówić. Dba z pedantyczną dokładnością o to, by oczy, prezentujące się jak niebo podczas zimowego poranka, zostały unicestwione przez parawan nienawiści do świata, do samego siebie. Chce więcej, więcej i więcej, chce wyrzeźbić w pamięci jego dotyk, smak, konstrukcje ciała, każdy pojedynczy mięsień, każde znamię, uwolnić go od otaczającej rzeczywistości.

Rejestracja momentu, kiedy jego spodnie suwają się z bioder, przeżywając spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z zakurzoną podłogą, przychodzi mu z trudem, ale i też o to nie dba. Wykrzywia usta w wyraźnym geście triumfu, czując jak pięć chłodnych palców zaciska się na jego szyi tłumiąc w płucach resztki powietrza w towarzystwie nabrzmiałego penisa wdzierającego się niepośpiesznie w jego ciało, łącząc ich w jeden, uzależniony od siebie organizm.  
Jabura lubi rozkochiwać w sobie furię Roba, podniecać ją swoją obecnością. Furia uzależnia, atakuje, niszczy człowieczeństwo, wpełza do komórek penetrując ich wnętrze, pobudza zmysły, zaskakuje swoją barwnością, eliminuje wszystkie złudzenia, pulsując w żyłach pobudza wszystkie prywatne lęki. Furia stanowi centrum ich wszechświata. Bo furia jest w nich i oni są furią.

Dziesięć minut później jest po wszystkim. Jabura lubi myśleć, że ciało mężczyzny jest sztywne, martwe, wyzbyte szczątkowej ilości ciepła, ale jest zdradzany przez własną rękę, która sunie po rozgrzanym czole, zgarniając błyszczące krople potu. Przygląda się włosom rozsypanym na poduszce, mimowolnie wykrzywiając usta w półuśmiechu.

— I pomyśleć, że przyszedłem tu z zamiarem rozszarpania cię na strzępy. — Zabiera niedopałek z popielniczki i zapala go, zaciskając mocno zęby na filtrze. Ten fakt na zawsze powinien zostać tajemnicą, ale to już nie ma znaczenia, zawisa na długo w powietrzu, wypełniając ich bezwarunkowo ciszą, która niedługo zostanie zakłócona przez wyzwiska i zapach porannej kawy.


End file.
